Karena Kita Satu Tim
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Aku mendengar apa saja yang mereka bicarakn tentang aku, kamu, dan dia. Tapi bukan hanya karena mereka aku memutuskan hal ini, Tapi, karena kita satu tim. Semacam fic challenge saya dengan Patto-san.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Canon, diusahakan IC, Typo (s), dan beberapa kekurangan yang mungkin pembaca temui. Ga suka silakan injek timbol back masing-masing.

**Summary: **Aku mendengar apa saja yang mereka bicarakan tentang aku, kamu, dan dia. Tapi bukan hanya karena mereka aku memutuskan hal ini. Tapi karena kita satu tim.

.

.

"Kasihan Naruto, dia sudah dimanfaatkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri."

"Benar. Dan bukan rahasia lagi kalau Naruto menyukai Sakura Haruno."

"Uchiha pergi meninggalkan desa, Naruto sudah pasti terpukul dengan hal itu tanpa perlu dimafaatkan oleh Haruno."

Sakura menutup pintu toilet rumah sakit dengan pelan, mengurungkan niat untuk masuk setelah tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dua orang suster di dalam toilet. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, wajahnya tampak kaku. Memejamkan mata untuk beberapa detik mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Berulang kali hingga perasaannya kembali terkendali, Sakura pergi dan menuju kamar rawat Naruto.

.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi…," gadis berambut pink mencoba membujuk pria yang dia sukai bertindak bodoh, "…Sasuke-_kun, _aku mohon. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantumu memperoleh kekuatan yang Sasuke-_kun _inginkan. Tapi jangan meninggalkan desa…," gadis itu menggenggam kedua tangan di depan dada.

Sasuke Uchiha tetap bergeming, bahkan untuk menoleh ke arah Sakura saja enggan. Dendam telah menjadi prioritas, dan membutakan hati dan pikiran. Memperoleh kekuatan terpuncak dan membunuh kakak kandung sendiri adalah tujuan hidupnya sejak dia kehilangan seluruh anggota klan Uchiha.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-_kun… _aku akan melakukan apapun yang kamu perintahkan. Tetaplah di Konoha…," isak tangis mengiringi permohonan Sakura.

"Sakura," hanya satu kata tapi sudah bisa mengambil seluruh perhatian Sakura. Memang sejak tadi atensi Sakura tertuju pada satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa di Konoha, tapi itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan Sasuke.

Ketika Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke dangan harapan Sasuke akan tetap tinggal di Konoha, tanpa dia sadari Sasuke telah berada di belakangnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Angin malam berhembus kencang ketika pria yang dia sukai itu mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan… satu pukulan menghilangkan kesadaran Sakura.

.

"Aku mohon Naruto, bawa Sasuke kembali…" permintaan terlantun bersama isak tangis yang memekakkan telinga Naruto, "…hanya kamu yang bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Aku mohon demi diriku. Ini adalah permintaanku."

Harapan besar dia gantungkan pada teman satu tim yang hampir selalu mengejarnya. Teman satu tim yang hamper selalu mengajaknya berkencan, dan selalu dia tolak. Sungguh ironis ketika Sakura dengan berlinang air mata memohon pada Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Bukan hanya karena Naruto, Sasuke, dan juga dirinya anggota tim tujuh, tapi karena Sakura juga tahu bahwa hanya Naruto yang bisa membawa Sasuke kembali. Dia tahu obsesi Sasuke, dia tahu Naruto juga menjadi salah satu penyebab Sasuke mengambil keputusan paling bodoh, lebih memilih Orochimaru ketimbang Konoha dan dirinya.

"Sakura…"

Naruto tertegun mendengar permintaan Sakura, gadis yang dia sukai. Membawa kembali Sasuke Uchiha rival sekaligus sahabatnya kembali ke Konoha demi Sakura. Pemahaman sederhana timbul dalam pikirannya yang selama ini dianggap oleh kebanyakan orang kalau dia bodoh dan jauh di bawah Uchiha.

Tersenyum dan memandang Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan, Naruto menyetujui permintaan Sakura sebagai janji seumur hidupnya. Bukan hanya karena permintaan sang gadis, tapi Sasuke adalah target yang ingin dia lampaui. Rival dan juga sahabat yang harus mangakui kekuatan seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Seseorang yang harus mengakui Naruto sebagai lawan yang pantas.

"Jangan menangis lagi Sakura. Aku janji akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Ini adalah janji seumur hidupku padamu."

.

Cukup lama gadis dengan warna rambut tak wajar itu menatap pintu kamar rawat Naruto. Harusnya sudah dari tadi dia memeriksa kondisi dan perkembangan kesembuhan Naruto yang terluka parah dalam misi mengejar dan membawa Sasuke Uchiha.

Memantapkan diri, akhirnya Sakura membuka pintu itu. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sosok Naruto yang sekujur tubuhnya penuh perban, malang sekali melihatnya diikat seperti itu. Shizune terpaksa mengikat Naruto agar tidak kabur lagi dari rumah sakit. Pemuda tanggung itu tersenyum gembira melihat kedatangan Sakura dan menghentikan usaha sia-sianya untuk membebaskan diri.

"Sakura-_chan_!" serunya bahagia. "Kau datang untuk membebaskan diriku dari ikatan Shizenu_-san, _kan?" Tanya pemuda itu penuh harap.

Sakura bergeming.

"Keterlaluan Tsunade-_bachan _menyuruh orang mengikatku seperti ini. Dia juga melarangku makan ramen…" rajuk Naruto. Pemuda it uterus merajuk dan mengadu pada teman satu timnya, tanpa menyadari keanehan yang ada pada Sakura.

"Naruto," panggil sakura dengan nada serius ampuh untuk menghentikan rajukan Naruto.

"Ada apa? Kenapa mukamu aneh begitu?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura melangkah mendekati Naruto dan mulai memeriksa kondisinya. Naruto yang mulai menyadari keanehan Sakura juga terdiam dan sibuk menerka apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Sudah pasti ini tentang dia yang gagal membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Dia merasa bersalah dan merasa tidak berguna Karena belum mampu memenuhi janjinya pada Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan, _aku minta maaf karena belum bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Tapi, aku berjanji dalam pencarian berikutnya aku pasti berhasil. Percayalah."

"Naruto, sudah cukup." Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangan yang berada di sisi tubuhnya, dan melihat Naruto tertegun menatapnya. Memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, Sakura melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia katakana. "Sudah cukup. Aku tidak akan menagih janjimu lagi. Jadi kamu bebas dari tuntutan itu. Seharusnya aku tidak membebanimu dengan permohonanku. Antara kau dan aku, kau lah yang paling terpukul dengan kepergian Sasuke. Seharusnya aku memahaminya dari dulu. Jadi…,"

Sakura tersenyum hangat dan menatap Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan, "…aku akan berusaha dengan kekuatanku sendiri, dengan usahaku sendiri untuk membawa pulang Sasuke ke Konoha."

Naruto terdiam berusaha mencerna semua yang dikatakan Sakura. Ketika sebuah pemahaman muncul, dia juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aku juga anggota tim tujuh, Sakura-_chan. _Kita akan berusaha bersama untuk membawa Sasuke ke Konoha. Percayalah!" Seru Naruto.

"Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku Naruto." Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan mantap.

.

Sakura menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan perasaan ringan. Lega karena dia sudah tidak lagi membebani sahabatnya dengan sebuah janji. Mereka adalah anggota tim tujuh, jadi memang sudah seharusnya bersama-sama membawa kembali Sasuke ke Konoha untuk kesolidan tim tujuh. Keluar dari gedung rumah sakit, Sakura merasa langit lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

.

.

END

.

.

Ehm! Err… ini adalah versi saya sendiri. Mereka bukan lagi anak-anak, tapi remaja yang beranjak usia dewasa. Saya bikin lebih 'manusiawi' dari karya awesomenya Om Kishi #udah matiin Neji, Ita-kun dan Hidan. Sadis Om Kishi#plak.

Fic ini saya buat untuk memenuhi semacam challenge saya dengan Patto-san. Maaf kalau tidak begitu bagus. Feel-nya sulit didapet #ngeles.

Terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu untuk membaca.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
